


Downhill

by failurebydesign



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failurebydesign/pseuds/failurebydesign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10k AU. Going downhill isn't always so bad.</p><p>  <i>Liam's mother pursed her lips together, giving the other woman a knowing look. Liam, like Louis, was growing just as afraid. No good ever came out of two mothers in a room, looking at one another the way they were. This was heading somewhere awful, he knew. Liam took a step back and his stomach lurched. It didn't help that Louis looked as if he were ready to bolt out the door.</i></p><p> <i>“For the next month, Louis is going to be helping you prepare for your performance at the coffee house.” Louis' mother shot him another threatening look. “Isn't that right, son?”</i></p><p> <i>“No!” Both of them shouted in unison, shrinking back in their seats. Liam looked at his mum, horrified. A month with Louis didn't sound like a resolution – it sounded like a punishment for the both of them.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Downhill

**Author's Note:**

> While most of this is fiction, there are some factual pieces that provided the framework for this piece. Most were taken from interviews or different accounts of bullying Liam had encountered that I've read across tumblr.
> 
> Special thanks to [glazedsun](http://archiveofourown.org/users/glazedsun/works) for being my beta.
> 
> Feel free to follow my [tumblr](http://paynoandtommo.tumblr.com/) for future timestamps, updates, etc.

Liam peddled his bike downhill, clutching a handful of papers in one hand. The wind whipped through his curly hair as he turned a sharp corner, refusing to look back. He had been chased for several blocks already, trying to dodge the three older lads by riding down an alleyway. Nearly wiping out onto the concrete, Liam jumped off of his bike and ran up to the tall, wooden fence. He was cornered. Had he been just a few feet taller or his thin arms just slightly stronger, Liam was sure he could have scaled the fence. Even with the assistance of the dumpster, he found no escape.

“That way!” A voice yelled and Liam panicked. 

The last thing he saw were three figures moving in on him, fists up, before it all went black.

When his eyes fluttered open, Liam brought a hand up to the side of his face. The skin stung beneath his fingertips and he winced, pulling back his hand almost immediately. He'd been struck. Luckily, the fist that hit him just nearly missed his eye. There was a familiar, coppery taste in his mouth and Liam was certain that his lip had been split open at some point as well.

Most of the papers Liam was carrying were scattered about, a few ripped and trampled on in the scuffle. Upon sitting up, he wiped the blood away from his lip with the back of his hand. Dizziness washed over him and he had to brace himself on the nearby fence to keep from making himself ill.

With most of his fliers destroyed, Liam pulled himself up off of the ground with a groan. He wasn't even sure how he'd get up on his bike to – that's when he noticed. Someone had taken his bike. Near tears, he balled up as many of the fliers as he could and stuffed them into the nearby dumpster. No one was going to go to his stupid gig, anyway. Last time, his family were the only ones to show up. His sister, Ruth, was dragged along with very little protest, if to avoid the threat of another grounding.

Slowly, Liam peered around the corner. He was alone, finally. Letting out a huff of breath, he began to make his way back home.

The very last thing Liam wanted to do was drag himself home and endure yet another hour of his mum's crying. It had been several weeks since the last time he tried to sneak inside unnoticed, shirt torn slightly and physically roughed up a bit. His mum sent him up to his room to clean up until his father came home from work and then the three of them sat around the kitchen table, trying to get Liam to talk about it. It was awful. In the end, Liam promised he'd try and make some male friends – or live the saddest life a teenager could and give up going outside all together.

Every day was the same thing. If he wasn't shoved into lockers or tripped in the hall, he was laughed at and called names in front of everyone. Liam thought that summer would be different. He could hang out with his musical friends, spend some time by the pool and forget all about how weak he supposedly was. So far, it hadn't worked out that way. Danielle and Jade went off to camp for the duration of summer. Liam was alone.

He stood outside of the front door for a few minutes, hands shaking as he fumbled with his keys. If he hurried, he could make his way up to his room unnoticed, but eventually he'd be called down to tea, unable to hide the cut lip. 

Leaning over the sink, Liam turned it on, collecting the running water into his open palms. He winced, the splash of icy cold water hitting the tender parts of his face like sharp little daggers. Liam stayed put, holding a cool flannel against his face until the puffiness slowly went down.

A light knock at the door caused him to jump, heart racing.

“Honey,” his mum spoke softly from the hallway. “Is everything alright? I didn't hear you get in.”

“I'm fine,” Liam said quickly, turning off the water.

“Be down for tea,” his mother continued. “It'll be ready in a few minutes.”

Liam froze. As the swelling of his face went down, a light purple bruise began to show through. He couldn't have possibly went down for tea and got through it with his wounds going unnoticed, no matter how minor. His mother would cry and his father would lecture him about how he really needed to learn how to defend himself.

“I'm not hungry, actually. Spoiled my appetite on chips.” Liam lied, feeling instantly guilty. All he wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep away the vivid image of having to run from his bullies yet again. He hated how vulnerable he felt.

“Oh, well, okay, dear.” His mum sighed. A few moments later, he heard the faint sound of footsteps walking away.

He stared into the mirror for awhile longer, finger tracing over the small, darkening bruise. 'Just twenty-eight days,' he thought, counting down the days until his performance at the coffee house. Maybe then he'd find a way to get out of the town that did nothing but bring him down. Liam had big dreams. He hoped someday, he'd be singing in a small venue and his luck would change. All it would take was for the right person to discover him. Even if he wasn't going to end up recording an album or selling out arenas, the idea of just getting to sing for a living was the one thing that drove him.

When Liam was sure that his mother was downstairs (he could hear her telling Ruth to wash her hands before touching the food and “Save some for your brother!”), he left the bathroom in favor of his retreating to his room. Pulling back the duvet, he stretched out, stomach down and sighing. The cool sheets were soothing and comforting, lulling him to sleep in a matter of minutes.

*

Liam's body jolted awake when he heard the doorbell ring. It was still light outside and he hoped that maybe it was just a friend of Ruth's, that he could go back to sleep. Letting his heavy eyelids fall shut once again, he took a slow, shallow breath. Then it came. The knock at his door was faint and far too familiar.

“Liam,” his mum sniffled. 

Oh great, he thought. Someone had seen him get beaten up. 

Forcing himself out of bed, he tentatively opened the door a crack. It happened in a flash. The door opened quickly and his mum pulling him into a tight hug, only backing away to survey the damage. Tears welled up in her freshly wiped eyes and Liam felt awful. He was sure it couldn't get any worse. Liam was wrong. In a matter of minutes, his mother was corralling him downstairs, where a disgruntled looking boy and an older woman, his mother, were seated on the couch.

“Liam, Mrs. Tomlinson is here,” she started. Liam's stomach dropped. 

The boy, Louis, was someone Liam recognized immediately. Just hours ago, Liam was backing against the tall fence, Louis standing, arms crossed behind two taller boys. Louis didn't seem to move, but he didn't exactly stop his friends from knocking Liam out cold, either. Keeping his eyes on the floor, Liam frowned.

He remembered back to when the Tomlinson family first moved in to town. Liam was seven, Louis a year and some months older. They two of them seemed to hit it off right away, spending the afternoon drawing on huge cardboard boxes and making them into their own secret, superhero hideaways. Liam didn't understand it back then, but he was pretty sure that Louis had been his best friend. When Liam turned thirteen, the Abbott family moved to town.

The first day Liam met Jacob and Justin Abbott, he was forced into eating mud, told that it was some sort of initiation into a club that never truly existed. It was always a contest – see what they could get Liam to do. And Liam, wanting so badly to fit in, would always oblige. He felt naive and desperate to fit in, constantly falling for pranks and ignoring the worst of insults. 

At first, he could tell Louis felt bad. He just wanted to fit in. They both did. The Abbott's were older and, as Louis described them one day, “just so cool.” Then, as if it happened overnight, Louis turned to smoking cigarettes and sneaking alcohol and Liam opted for delving deep into his music. Their friendship simply ceased to exist. 

“Apologize, now.” Louis' mother's tone was stern.

“I'm sorry I got caught.” Louis shrugged but shrunk back when his mum glared. She didn't seem that scary to Liam, but obviously Louis knew otherwise. “Oi, Mum! I didn't even do anything. It was all the Abbott lads. You know what shits they are! I don't need some crummy bike, I got my own! And I'm buying a car soon, you'll see!” For the first time Liam could remember, Louis looked genuinely frightened. He almost felt vindicated.

Liam's mother pursed her lips together, giving the other woman a knowing look. Liam, like Louis, was growing just as afraid. No good ever came out of two mothers in a room, looking at one another the way they were. This was heading somewhere awful, he knew. Liam took a step back and his stomach lurched. It didn't help that Louis looked as if he were ready to bolt out the door.

“For the next month, Louis is going to be helping you prepare for your performance at the coffee house.” Louis' mother shot him another threatening look. “Isn't that right, son?”

“No!” Both of them shouted in unison, shrinking back in their seats. Liam looked at his mum, horrified. A month with Louis didn't sound like a resolution – it sounded like a punishment for the both of them.

“If you think stealing this poor boy's bike is so funny,” Louis' mother threw up her arms, head shaking. “You'll make things right if you're expecting to get a car! Honestly, Louis.” With those words, Louis turned white.

Liam's mother smiled. “You two used to be so good together. Who knows, maybe you two will become friends again.” Smiling, she gave Liam a pat on the back. 

'Yeah right,' he thought.

When the mothers began talking about their favorite soaps, Louis stood up. The glare his mum gave him made him sigh over-dramatically. “Let's get this over with, Payne. Your bike's outside.”

Knowing the bike was outside was a relief. Not knowing its condition wasn't. Reluctantly, he followed Louis outside. The bike stood, leaning again the side of his garage. It was damage free, aside from a minor scratch above the front tire from when Liam threw his bike down. His own fault there. Warily, he ran his hand over the handlebars, turning around when he heard Louis' voice.

“I didn't hit you, you know.” Louis scowled, kicking at a stone with the tip of his converse.

Liam shrugged, avoiding eye contact. Truthfully, it would have been easier if Louis had hit him. It was much worse seeing Louis, someone who used to be his friend, standing back time and time again when Liam was getting shoved at or tripped. Even when he was walking home, hiding his face after being cut down on a daily basis, Louis wasn't too far behind, oftentimes adding in insults of his own.

“Maybe you should have,” Liam mumbled. 

“Maybe I wanted to,” Louis shot back and turned to walk away. 

It was going to be a long month.

*

The following morning, Liam hardly felt like getting out of bed. He made his way into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with an apathetic sigh. Breakfast was the last thing on Liam's mind but if he wanted to make it through the day, he had to at least force down a few spoonfuls of cereal first. Scrunching up his nose, he stopped in the doorway, the smell of burnt bacon filling the room.

“Fuck!” A familiar voice and the sound of a pan hitting the floor rang out.

“What the–,” Liam 

“Look,” Louis rolled his eyes, scooping up greasy, burnt pieces of bacon from off of the floor. “It's not like I wanted to be here or anything. But you know the drill. And your mum makes you sound like a wounded puppy. It's just so pathetic.”

Liam frowned and chewed on his bottom lip, which only confirmed the whole wounded puppy look. He didn't ask Louis to try and be his friend. He wasn't even sure that he wanted Louis around. Kneeling down, he quickly began to help him clean up. Maybe if they managed to clean the kitchen faster, Louis would go back home.

His stomach lurched when Louis lifted his head up, pushing away the stray piece of fringe and hung over his face. Liam hadn't meant to stare, it just happened. Punishment or not, Louis' mum never said anything about cooking for him.

“What,” Louis spat, grabbing the pan and turning away.

Silently, Liam rose up from the floor. It was better when he said nothing. He didn't fuel the fire that way. Besides, he was quite certain that Louis got a rise out of making him nervous. Burnt bacon aside, breakfast did look somewhat decent and Liam couldn't ignore the rumbling in his stomach. Still, he wasn't sure how much he could trust Louis. He wouldn't put it past him to try and pull another prank on him.

“I'll eat it, but only if you do, too.” 

“What, don't trust me, Payne?” Narrowing his eyes, he took a forkful of eggs. Chewing them up, he swallowed and then opened his mouth to show Liam that he had, in fact, eaten the food. “See? Didn't poison myself, sorry to say. Your mum made most of it, anyway. Put me on bacon duty. Fucked that up something good.”

“Right,” Liam sunk down into a chair, piling some eggs on the plate. “Just a little, then.” It was strange, being forced into sharing breakfast with one of his enemies. Really, Liam expected Louis to accept his punishment and find ways to get out of actually having to help. That's what he seemed best at in school, and it was what Liam hoped it would come down to, anyway.

Some orange juice and a bit of food later, Liam sat back in his chair. Louis was hard to read, switching in between looking downright annoyed to almost curious. Pouring himself a second glass of juice, Liam drank slowly, eyebrows furrowed when Louis stared. There was something about the way he looked at Liam, unlike any time before that seemed almost puzzling.

“What now?” Setting down his glass, Liam tilted his head to the side. He expected Louis to shook back with an insult, maybe even throw something at him. It wouldn't have been the first time. Instead, Louis yawned, resting his head on the table. 

“Tired.” 

Liam frowned, not really wanting to deal with someone he wasn't exactly fond of falling asleep at his kitchen table. He still had a lot to do in preparation for his gig. Sighing, he busied himself and began to clean up the kitchen. When all of the dishes were washed and put away, he stood over Louis, awkwardly clearing his throat.

“No,” Louis mumbled into his hands, voice sounding more annoyed than tired. “Five more minutes.”

“Come back later if you're actually going to help.” Liam let out a frustrated sigh, “You're really useless like that.”

Rising up from his seat, Louis slammed his hands on the table. “Yeah, well, fuck off!” Flinging his rucksack over his shoulder, he walked straight for the front door. Briefly, Liam considered going after him, but did he really have to? He wasn't even sure what would he have said, anyway. They weren't friends anymore. Not even close.

*

When Liam answered the door, he was almost surprised to see Louis back so soon, eyes tired and hair messier than usual. It had only been a few hours since he left and Liam retreated to his bedroom, feeling a bit guilty. He wasn't expecting Louis to come back at all, frankly, and would have been fine with that. Or so he thought.

“I'm sorry, I--” Liam spoke quickly, cut off by Louis' louder voice.

“Stop talking,” Louis waved his hands about. “Had a lie in. Better now.” Wrapping his fingers around Liam's wrist, he tugged and Liam went easily, following him out the door. 

They made it to the end of the driveway until Liam looked down at their hands and Louis pulled away. Whatever that was, Liam didn't have much time to think about it. Louis had sped up and he had to switch over to a slight jog to catch up.

The two of them walked close together for awhile, making small talk. Everything from the weather to their summer plans – minus the next month, of course, were fair game. Liam was filled with questions he didn't dare ask, like why Louis had really been so quick to ditch their friendship, not that he could blame him.

The whole details of the punishment were fuzzy. Neither his or Louis' mum clarified what Louis had to do to help. For all Liam knew, they were about to go cliff diving and perhaps Louis would claim that it would help make him brave on stage. 

“Where are we going?” Liam finally asked.

“Patience, Payno.” Louis gave a devilish grin as the rounded the corner, coming up on the coffee shop where Liam was set to perform. Somehow, Liam didn't ask, Louis seemed to already know the venue. 

The nickname was new. Liam almost liked it, until he remembered that is was now something given to him by Louis. Louis, his enemy, who was loud, edgy and a little bit rude. He hadn't threatened to punch him since the initial run-in, though and Liam was grateful for that, even if they were being forced to hang out. And yet, nothing about them walking into the coffee shop together and Louis ordering them each a cup of tea seemed the least bit involuntary.

“I didn't even know you could sing.” Louis ran his fingers through his messy hair and it fell back, partially over his eyes. “Not surprised, you always had to be better than everyone. Bet you're one of those uni lads.” Scrunching his nose, he gave Liam a less than impressed look.

“What's wrong with uni?” Liam frowned. “And that's not true. My grades are rubbish. Why do you think I'm trying so hard to become a singer? I just want out of this town. I don't have much else going for me. But I don't expect you to know what that's like.” He gingerly wrapped his arms around himself, bracing for the incoming storm that was Louis Tomlinson. Except it never came.

“I wanted to go to uni, so bad, Liam. You have no idea.” His eyes widened and there was a bit of sadness behind them. He was being sincere. Grabbing the two cups of tea, he motioned for Liam to follow and they settled into their seats, tucked away in a corner. “My grades aren't any better. And it's expensive, you know?”

Liam nodded. He had been looking into uni of his own, only getting frustrated when he struggled with his grades. It was why he pushed so hard, singing wherever he could. Maybe if the right person saw or he could get some kind of recognition for his talents, everything else would fall into place. So far, it hadn't and it didn't seem to be for Louis, either.

“There has to be some way, right? I know you have a big family but–” Liam stopped mid sentence and instantly felt bad when Louis kept quiet, playing with the hem of his jumper. He looked absolutely defeated. 

“Look,” he sipped his tea, as if taking a moment to compose himself. “We're not talking about how poor or fucked up my family is right now, okay? Just let me work my magic, get you famous and then you can leave me alone and I can go back to being a loser.”

Liam opened his mouth to speak, silenced when Louis held out a finger. 

“Save it, Payne.”

The remainder of their time was spent scouring the web for self promotion tips and especially some new flier templates. Louis incessantly complained for a good half hour about how godawful boring the original fliers Liam had created were. Not to mention he managed to spell about half of the words incorrectly.

Louis transitioned into the role of businessman with such poise and great ease that even the owner of the coffee shop had seemed impressed. At one point, she even sat with them for a bit, offering up some extra advice and free biscuits while they worked. Louis' professionalism slid a bit when he pinched Liam's nipple, a well formed distraction used to steal the last biscuit that he stuffed into his mouth. 

“So,” Louis said, mouth full of biscuit. “We'll print these fliers out tomorrow, get 'em hung everywhere.”

Rather impressed, Liam leaned over to observe the laptop screen. He wasn't sure what he was expecting from Louis. Somehow, the flier looked hundreds of times better than the quickly typed up word document he threw together on his own. Louis may have been rude, but at least he was proving to be helpful.

“Meet up in the morning, yeah?”

“Nah, a bit later.” Louis was shoving the laptop into his rucksack, obvious that he was done for the day. “My mum works late, so I have to go cook my sisters dinner. And she works, early, too. So I have to pour a bunch of bowls of cereal before I can even think about running around town with you, Payne.”

There was a bit of a smile in the way Louis emphasized Liam's last name. He knew, because gossip got around, that his mum had worked two jobs. What Liam didn't know was that Louis was responsible for looking after his younger sisters both day and night. The crankiness, exhaustion and downright unreliable behavior suddenly began to make sense.

“Hey,” Liam said softly, suddenly feeling bad. Louis must have been running on empty. “If you need help, um, consider it a fair trade. You know, for the rubbish punishment and all.”

Louis raised an eyebrow, considering. Liam, on the other hand, wondered why he'd volunteered himself for such a thing. Being too nice was always one of those things that seemed to come back and bite Liam. There was no way that the kid who really never liked him very much would invite him into his home.

“Really? Yes, oh God yes.” Louis sounded as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Liam hadn't expected it. “Come over in the morning? Ten is fine. You know I'm shit when it comes to making bacon.”

Briefly, Liam considered backing out. He could have come up with some excuse about how his mum needed him to do mindless chores around the house before going out. Before he could, though, Louis had his arms around him in a tight, grateful hug and Liam knew he was screwed.

“Alright,” he hugged back, though a bit awkward. When they separated, he was greeted with a single biscuit – a thank you, of sorts. Graciously, he accepted it, taking a bite.

“I'd better go. Mum's gonna kill me if I don't feed the little ones soon.” Louis gathered up his things and then poked Liam square in the chest. “I mean it. Ten or I'm kicking your arse.” Liam almost believed him, had it not been for the cheeky grin he gave on the way out.

Liam felt so much better that night when he crawled into bed, stomach full of biscuits and heart bursting with hope. For the first time in months, he felt as if he were finally on the road to fulfilling his dreams. When he closed his eyes, he smiled, Louis' face being the last thing to float through his conscious thoughts.

*

The alarm buzzed loudly and Liam's first instinct was to hit snooze and roll over for another half hour. He wasn't opposed to early mornings. Running track during the school year meant earlier mornings than most. Summer, though, was different. If Liam was able to sleep in, he did. He was about to curl back into his duvet with a sleepy sigh when he remembered. Louis would be waiting.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Liam dragged himself into a sitting position and began to fumble around for some clothes. A quick shower later, Liam dressed himself and was out the door. He knocked at Louis' door and raised an eyebrow when a small blonde girl peered out at him.

“Louis!” She yelled, giggling and ran inside to get him. “He's cute!” The girl said rather loudly, following by Louis shushing her.

“Lottie, for fucks sakes!” There was a bit of noise before Louis appeared at the door, Liam trying his best to pretend he hadn't just heard that ordeal.

“So, um, hi.” 

“Come on, get in here!” Louis tugged Liam inside by the arm, shooing at Lottie who was staring, starry-eyed. “The faster we cook for them, the sooner we can get to work. Lottie, go play with your sisters! Honestly.”

Liam couldn't remember the last time he'd been inside the Tomlinson household. Not much had changed, aside from the addition of clutter accumulated over the years. He was expecting to have to cook a full English, something even Liam wasn't sure he comfortable doing. The box of pancake mix sitting on the counter made him laugh.

“Seriously, Tommo? You needed help making pancakes?” 

Louis didn't even flinch at the old nickname and simply shrugged with a devilish smile.

“Are you a decent flipper?” Liam began to mix the ingredients in the bowl. Surely Louis didn't need help making pancakes. He carefully spooned a bit of the mixture onto the sizzling pan, handing Louis the spatula. “Just give it a few, flip it and a bit longer.”

“I know how to make pancakes, Liam!” Louis huffed, unimpressed when he flipped the pancake and it was blackened on the bottom. “Fuck.”

Liam wanted to laugh, he did, but Louis was visibly disgruntled by his inability to figure out how to not burn pancakes and he felt bad. “Here, watch me.” Carefully, Liam poured a bit more batter into the pan, staring intensely as he watched it cook.

“You look ridiculous!” Louis laughed. “I call bullshit.”

With a flick of the wrist, Liam flipped his pancake over, the bottom a perfect golden brown. Louis looked indignant. A few of his sisters made their way into the kitchen, watching with awe as Liam filled a plate with stacks of pancakes. Once he was sure that Louis caught on, he handed the spatula back over, giving an encouraging nod. The first pancake turned out dented and oblong, but it wasn't burnt and Louis was proud enough.

“That one looks stupid!” One of the girls shouted, followed by a chorus of laughter.

A few attempts later, Louis was putting out pancakes almost identical to Liam's. Liam helped out, piling them onto plates, pouring juice and sending each of the girls off to eat their breakfast. 

“I made you a special one,” Louis grinned, handing Liam a plate with a very phallic-looking pancake staring back at him.

“Louis!” His eyes widened and he covered it quickly when Lottie came wandering over.

Louis was bent over, laughing hysterically. In the end, he was forced to eat his own creation because Liam was far too embarrassed to look at it, especially when Louis thought dousing it in syrup was the funniest thing he'd ever done.

After breakfast was done and everyone had their fill of pancakes, Liam pulled a stack of fliers from his rucksack. They had a lot of ground to cover within the next couple of days. Louis was slower to get out of his chair, taking half of the fliers.

“Oi, I'm full.” Rubbing his stomach, Louis looked to Liam. “What's the plan?”

“Isn't that your job?” Liam figured he'd just stuff postboxes like he'd done before.

“Right.” Louis “We'll ride our bikes out to the shops. You take one side of the street, I'll take the other. Meet up at the end for lunch?”

Liam nodded. He hadn't thought of that.

They raced their bikes down the hill, Liam easily winning whenever they started to go too fast and Louis' bike chain started to rattle. When the reached the corner, Liam hopped off his bike and looked across to Louis who was already getting to work. Liam hung a few fliers on poles, trees and the few shops that allowed him to. It was Louis who, every time Liam looked over, was talking to someone else, handing out fliers and seeming more successful than Liam expected.

It took a few hours to travel down the full street. Louis, having run out of fliers before Liam, crossed over to help finish up the last block. Every time Louis saw someone he recognized, he'll call out to them and hand them a flier.

“How are you so good at that?” Liam walked his bike along, knowing it wasn't a competition, but if it were, Louis had without a doubt beaten him.

“Handing out paper?” Louis laughed, heading towards the Chinese takeaway.

“No, I mean.” Liam didn't know what he meant. Louis just seemed to have an unmistakeable charm.

Ruffling Liam's hair, Louis rolled his eyes. “You're cute, work with that.”

Liam nearly dropped the lock to his bike.

“Come on, I'm starving.” Louis let his bike hit the ground, not bothering with a lock. Not that anyone would have tried stealing it. With the cheekiest of smiles, he slipped inside of the building. Liam, still deathly confused, followed.

Somehow, Louis sweet-talked Liam into paying and they sat at the curb, Louis stealing bites of his orange chicken. Liam scowled when Louis tried not to laugh, mouth full of the stolen lunch. Eventually, he playfully elbowed Louis in the side. “Stop eating my food, you have your own!”

“You have no proof!” He grinned, leaning against Liam's side, head tilted towards him.

Liam wondered, if they kissed, how much Louis' mouth would taste sweet, like oranges.

*

On a Thursday, they spent the afternoon in the park, eating sandwiches, crisps and doing little that would benefit Liam's upcoming performance. He outstretched his legs in the grass, watching Louis attempt to do some tricks on his skateboard. 'Show-off,” he thought, with a smile.

Carrying the skateboard under one arm, Louis snatched a bag of crisps out of Liam's hands and settled down in the grass.

“There was something I was thinking, actually,” Liam said softly.

“Whatsit?” Louis asked through a mouthful of crisps.

“You brought my bike back and well,” he looked down at his hands. “Why did you bring it back? I know you hate me.” Liam was puzzled. Really, Louis could have just ditched it somewhere for him to stumble upon and avoid a month long punishment. It would have saved the both of them a lot of stress.

“It's a shit bike, I told you.” With a shrug, he popped a few more crisps into his mouth, a smile tugging at the corners.

“It's better than yours!” Liam scoffed, his tone playful.

It was true. Louis' bike was rusted at the spokes, chain loose and clanking loudly when he rode along. The seat was cracked and it was a wonder it still worked. It probably explained why he'd been using his skateboard more often. 

“Fuck off!” Louis skipped looking offended, his expression falling, instead. It was something Liam hadn't counted on.

“I hadn't meant to–“

“You did,” Louis interrupted. “And don't think I don't know I deserve it. But don't act like you know me, either. It's been ages.”

Louis was right. Liam knew next to nothing about the things that drove Louis. He knew some of his sisters, in passing, but even then didn't know what life was like in the Tomlinson household. Thinking back, there was a week when the rumor Louis was dropping out of school had surfaced. Liam tried to pay no attention to gossip, having been the brunt of enough of his own, but he could just barely recall a conversation he accidentally overheard. There was a divorce, allegedly, and Louis had missed approximately two weeks of school. When he came back, he looked tired, agitated and anytime anyone asked, he acted out an outrageous story involving an impulse family vacation.

It was about that time when Louis began to distance himself from his friends and fall into a bad crowd. Early one Sunday morning, Liam ran down his driveway with some new Batman figurines, waiting for Louis to come by give his approval. He never showed. The next time Liam saw Louis, he told him Batman was for babies and chucked the figurine onto the roof. It stung even more when Louis walked into school, days later, wearing the Batman shirt he'd swiped from Liam.

The shirt he was currently wearing.

“That's my shirt!” Liam blurted out, unable to believe he hadn't noticed it sooner. “Give it back!” 

“What?” Louis looked down at the shirt, gasped and then started to laugh. “No, no,” he shook his head. Liam expected Louis to make some stupid, offensive joke about how he'd probably like if Louis took off his shirt. Luckily, he didn't. Because Liam briefly thinks he might like it and had to bite his lip to keep that thought hidden.

Rolling over onto the bag of crisps, Liam outstretched his arms, reaching for Louis' – his shirt. Louis instantly ducked away, holding up his hands to block himself. Squirming, Liam managed to get a grip on Louis' wrist and knock him over with a triumphant laugh. Louis fought back, getting Liam into a brief headlock that he was able to squirm out of with the help of a tickle or two. 

The two of them rolled around in the grass, mock wrestling one another until Liam was straddling Louis' hips, pinning him down. It was innocent, Liam thought, until Louis looked up at him, eyes growing wistful. Hand up, he hooked a finger in the front of Liam's tee and tugged him down until their faces were a mere inches apart.

Liam made an 'o' with his mouth, the rest of his body locked in place. 'Don't kiss him, don't kiss him,' he repeated in his mind, certain that Louis was playing a game. As usual, Liam was the pawn. When Liam turned his face to the side, Louis took the opportunity to push up and get out from under him.

“When did you get so bloody fit?” Louis blurted out, and accidentally, as made obvious by how his eyes widened after he spoke.

“I, um,” Liam coughed. Did he just say what he thought he did? “I'm not, really, I. Well I've been doing some push ups and I'm on track but I'm not... Shut up, Louis. It's not funny.”

Louis wasn't laughing.

*

It had rained most of the weekend, forcing Liam and Louis to work inside. They sat together, cross-legged on the floor, a pad of paper in between them. Liam had made a list of several songs he wanted to sing and was going through the list, narrowing it down to eight songs. Someday, he hoped, that he wouldn't have to be limited to how much he could sing.

“Maybe you should sing different types of songs that really showcase your voice?” Louis ran his finger down the list, pointing out the songs that he knew. Every few songs he suggested crossing out, Liam fought for. Throwing his hands up in the air, he shook his head with disbelief. 

“I can't get rid of that song, it's my best!” 

Rolling his eyes, Louis pointed to the piano. “Prove it.”

Liam hadn't actually sung in front of Louis yet, though he assumed he knew he could sing. He'd been singing at every school assembly since he entered his first talent show, using it as a poor attempt to make some more friends. Louis probably skived off that day. With nothing to lose, he settled in at the piano and began to play a slow, soothing melody.

When Liam sang, he felt himself leave his body. It was the one place he could escape to and feel like a completely different person. Emotions ran through him like electricity, pouring every bit of himself in, line after line. His fingertips danced over the keys effortlessly and when he reached the chorus, Liam's heart felt as if it could burst. 

In the final notes of the song, he opened his eyes, catching Louis' gaze. He was staring, starry-eyed and mouth slightly open. Liam nearly faltered, finishing off the last note. Why was Louis looking at him like that? 

“Oh god, it was awful, wasn't it?” Liam covered his face. If Louis was going to make fun of the one thing that he felt proud of, he didn't want to hear it. Sidling up on the bench and reaching, Louis slowly pulled Liam's hands away from his face. His smile was genuine, warming Liam from the inside out. 

“That was brilliant, you numpty!” The look on Louis' face was sincere and strangely enthusiastic all at once. Liam couldn't help but blush, the heat in his cheeks rising when he lowered his gaze. They were holding hands, Louis' side pressed up against his own. Louis turned his hands knowingly, fingers circling fingers and his thumb brushing Liam's palm. In that moment, Liam felt brave. Something inside pushed him forward and he planted his lips firmly against Louis'.

Liam kept his eyes closed long after he pulled back, expecting the worst. When he willed himself to look again, Louis was still seated, looking at him as if he had gone mad. He had almost preferred Louis started to yell or got up and stormed out – anything that wasn't awkward, silent staring.

“Fine,” Louis finally said, rolling his eyes. “Keep that song, then.”

“Sorry,” Liam quickly apologized, turning himself away. Why wasn't Louis moving? In one fluid movement, Louis ducked his head and leaned in, their lips catching. There was a hitch in Liam's breath when he realized what was happening, lips parting just enough for Louis to slide his tongue in. Liam's stomach flipped over when Louis licked at his bottom lip, kissing open-mouthed and desperate. 

Liam cautiously rested his hands at Louis' hips, eliciting a soft whine. He ghosted one hand up Louis' back and could feel him shudder beneath his touch. In an instant, Louis' hands moved up, cupping Liam by the face and then he was kissing him all over again with a sense of urgency. With no signs of him stopping, Liam felt braver, his heart banging heavily in his chest.

When Louis finally pulled back, breath heavy, he rose up from the piano bench and grabbed his rucksack in one fluid motion. Pushing back a stray piece of hair, Louis ran his tongue over his bottom lip, he cleared his throat, voice rough and shaky.

“Mum's expecting me for tea.”

Liam could only sit and watch Louis leave, wondering what had just happened.

*

It had been close to three days since Louis had kissed Liam and neither had spoken. Liam spent the first day purposely hidden in his room, pretending to be engulfed in a book any time his mum asked where Louis was. The longer he could avoid talking about it, the less it would mean anything. Or so he thought.

Liam wasn't into boys. He just wasn't. Yet every time his mind wandered, he could picture the warmth of Louis' mouth against him, tongues slick and teeth clashing. The second day, he threw the book aside and shoved his hand down the front of his joggers. He replayed the scene of them kissing over and over again in his mind until he fell back, tangled up in his duvet and drifted off into a blissful sleep.

On the third day, Liam's mum forced him out of the house to pick up some milk. He was content staying in and keeping to himself but he wasn't about to be confronted about not having seen Louis around, either. With a sigh, he walked along the sidewalk, passing Louis' house with slight hesitation. He felt awkward, standing there and knew that knocking on his door was not something he could force himself to do.

Just like the last time, Liam was alone when approached by the Abbott brothers. They walked up on either side of him, matching grins on their faces. He expected a punch, a kick, anything, but something in their eyes told him they weren't in the mood for physical pain that time around. 

Jacob, the older of the two, lit a cigarette, taking a long drag. His brother, Justin, grabbed Liam by the front of his shirt. They were going to make sure he couldn't run away this time.

“If you try one, prove you're a real bloke and not some sissy, maybe we'll go easy on you and let you into our group. That's what you want, right? To be cool?” Justin lit up a second cigarette, holding it out to Liam.

He had learned all about peer pressure, how to avoid it and that smoking wasn't going to make him cool. All of the things they taught you in school that frankly, he didn't buy. Liam had tried his best to stay out of trouble. Still, Louis seemed slightly more tolerable of him the more they had hung out. Maybe the Abbott's were the same. Either way, he was exhausted with the constant taunting and hitting. He just wanted them to go away. If smoking a cigarette was the answer, then he'd take it.

Cautiously, he took the cigarette between his fingers, bringing it up to his mouth. Taking an experimental drag from the cigarette, Liam lurched forward into a coughing fit. It burned his throat and he couldn't for the life of him see what people enjoyed about smoking. It was awful.

“Still a pussy, I see,” Justin laughed, slapping Liam on the back.

“Oi, leave him alone you twats!” Louis balled his fists and stepped forward, looking at Liam with slight disappointment.

Liam turned quickly, wondering just how long he had been standing there. Dropping the cigarette onto the ground, he snuffed it out with his foot, embarrassment creeping across his face. Was Louis really standing up for him? Shaking his head quickly, he pushed away from the Abbott's. He didn't need Louis to defend him.

“What, protecting your new boyfriend?” Jacob moved forward, shoving at Louis. Something inside of Liam ached, stomach dropping at the term 'boyfriend.'

Fighting wasn't something that was in Liam's blood. The thought of punching either one of the Abbott's worried him and his brows furrowed, hoping they couldn't read his mind. Then there was Louis, the same Louis that Liam hadn't spoken to in days, standing nearby, ready to fight if it came down to it. Taking a deep breath, Liam brought his fists up.

Jacob and Justin looked to one another, starting to laugh. It was even more embarrassing than Louis coming to his rescue, as if he were some helpless kid about to be knocked out. Liam knew deep down if he swung, he wouldn't win. Maybe Louis would hit at least one of the Abbott's and Liam could run away. Louis circled around Liam, standing in between. He didn't want to see Louis get hit, either. Slowly, Liam lowered his fists.

“That's what I thought,” Justin sneered. “Let's forget these two queers,” he laughed, staring Louis down before the two of them turned and walked away.

There was a flash of lightning in the sky and Liam looked up just as the rain began to fall. He wished he could close his eyes, disappear and not have to deal with what he knew was about to come. Did the Abbott's really think they were dating? Going out for tea once didn't exactly constitute as a date, even if Louis had paid for the both of them. But then there was the park, the piano and that kiss. The kiss Liam couldn't shake from his memory, even if he tried. He wasn't sure he wanted to.

“What the fuck was that?!” Louis glared at Liam. “Were you trying to get your arse kicked? Fuck, Liam. You're lucky I was walking by, idiot.”

Liam threw his arms around Louis forgetting about the tension between them, the rain, the milk – everything. Louis had actually saved him, Liam, from getting beaten up.

“Don't – I'm not like that, okay?” Louis shoved Liam back, smoothing down the front of his jumper. 

“You kissed me, Louis.” Liam said blankly. There was no point in acting like it hadn't happened anymore. If Louis wanted to ignore it, fine, but Liam couldn't. “And I don't know about you, but I liked it. I think you liked it, too.”

All of the times Liam had been laughed at – been called gay as if it were some insult, came back at him full force. Up until Louis waltzed back into his life, it wasn't something he questioned. Ever. Leave it to the boy who threw him away to come back and mess things up again. Liam was nervous, watching how Louis was pacing. It was clear he had his own sort of internal struggle going on, but who was Liam to question it.

“I'm not asking you to be my boyfriend,” Liam frowned. “I know how you and everyone else in this town sees me. But I'm beginning to learn how they see you, too.” There was a sadness there, pulling the two of them together, Louis moving in slowly. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. When Louis sunk down into his arms, Liam held his trembling body tight. That time, Louis didn't push away.

For the first time in years, Liam felt like he and Louis were friends.

Louis' fingers curled around Liam's tee and tugged lightly at the fabric, holding on for as long as he could. His face stayed buried into Liam's shoulder, Liam trying his best to ignore the flutter in his stomach.

*

The day of the show, Liam could hardly sit still. He unintentionally skipped breakfast and was grateful when Louis showed up at his front door with some bacon sandwiches around noon. Liam ate happily, but it didn't do much to curb the nerves that were still building up inside.

“I want to apologize.” Louis stretched out on the couch, his body invading Liam's personal space as if it were something he'd always done. Liam could tell that what Louis had to say was going to be hard for him by how his lips formed a thin line.

“I know you weren't behind the bullying. You wanted to fit in. I don't blame you, you know. For not wanting to hang out with a boring git like me.” Liam took another bite from his sandwich, thinking back to just the beginning of the month, when he silently accused Louis of poisoning him. Funny how things changed in a few weeks.

“No,” Louis shifted awkwardly. “For your sixteenth birthday.”

Liam stopped eating, an ill feeling rising up in his stomach. His sixteenth party, the very party no one had bothered to showed up to, had been one of the worst moments of his life. After sitting alone for two hours, staring out the window, Liam had given up and crawled under his duvet and cried. That feeling of emptiness was the last thing Liam wanted to play over before he had to perform in front of what he was expecting to be a miniscule audience.

“You?” Liam's hands were shaking. “Don't tell me that was... you.”

“I said I'm sorry, Li, just –“

Then it hit him. His performance. Louis had sabotaged his most important birthday to date. It ripped his self-esteem to shreds, causing him to shut down and find it hard to let anyone else back in. Until Louis came back. Louis, who managed to destroy his birthday – the same Louis who he so stupidly let handle the entire planning of what could have been a life changing performance. 

Liam stood up, unable to believe that he'd fallen for what was probably going to be the most largely talked about prank for years. With a sharp breath, he held in any tears from forming. He wasn't going to give Louis the satisfaction of crying in front of him, too.

“Get out.” Liam turned away, unable to look Louis in the eye. Not after that admission.

“Don't be stupid, let me explain!” Louis made a grab for Liam's arm, only Liam pulled away just as quickly.

“Explain what? That you ruined my life again? No, I get that.” Liam had enough. He didn't want to hear it anymore. “Thanks, for everything, really.” He almost sobbed out, tone sarcastic and hurt all at once. Louis wasn't allowed to talk. Not anymore. Liam retreated quickly, heading up the flight of stairs without looking back.

When he slammed and locked the bedroom door, he stood in the center of his room. Louis never followed him – he could hear the front door shutting and rather loudly at that only moments later. Maybe he had been dramatic, running away and everything, but who could blame him. Had Louis really sabotaged him again?

Slowly, Liam sunk down onto his knees, head in hands.

*

When Liam couldn't hide in his room any longer, he forced himself to get dressed for his performance. He thought about canceling all together, staying in bed and pretending everything was just a long nightmare he could sleep off. His sister, Ruth, knocked on his door just as he was about to crawl back into bed.

“Liam, hurry up! Mum's pacing and it's driving me mad!” She knocked again, sounding just as impatient. 

“Okay, okay!” Opening the door, Liam came face to face with his sister who had her tongue out, blowing raspberries in his direction. There was no calling off the performance. His Mum, and probably the only one to show other than his dad and sisters, would be gutted. He already knew Ruth didn't want to go, but that was beside the point. At that point, neither had much of a choice.

Mrs. Payne hustled the family into the car in record speed. Liam barely had the time to feel nervous. When they pulled up in front of the coffee house, his heart sunk. He wasn't sure he could handle more disappointment – the day alone had already been full of plenty.

Applause was heard before Liam even full walked into the coffee house. Every which way he looked there were groups of people congregating around the coffee house, tables full and then some. He knew that Louis had put up some extra fliers on his own but never expected anyone to show. They never did. Most of the people he didn't know, but he more Liam looked around, he began to recognize a few of them. Even a few girls from his classes seemed to have shown up, sitting anxiously around a small table and giggling.

Looking to his mother, he gasped. Not surprisingly, her ears were already brimming with tears. Even his sisters looked pleasantly surprised.

“Wow, who expected this?” Nicola pulled her little brother into a proud hug.

“Not this,” Ruth snorted, getting a stern look from their father.

Feelings of worth and love flooded Liam. It was true. He hadn't expected anything like that. People were there, waiting just for him. Everyone seemed to be there. Everyone except for Louis.

Hugging his parents, Liam watched as they made their way to the table reserved just for them. A small detail, but he didn't plan it and wondered who had – the owner or Louis. Louis. Just thinking about him made Liam feel ill. He hadn't sabotaged anything. Liam had a room full of people, not because he was popular. He wasn't. He wouldn't be after the performance, either, he knew. It was all because of Louis.

The stage was set, waiting for Liam to make his debut. His nerves seemed to slip away and instead were replace with a slight feeling of betrayal. There wasn't anything stated in Louis' punishment that obliged him to show up to the performance. He shouldn't have expected it, either, after such an accusation. Liam frowned, his eyes searching once more and coming up empty. There were so many people.

“Hi. My name's Liam. Liam Payne,” he said into the microphone, giving a smile. There was immediate applause, even a little cheering. He hadn't even sung yet. 'Okay,' he thought, briefly wondering how much everyone was paid to be there. Quickly, Liam pushed that thought away. Of course they weren't paid.

He gave the audience a brief introduction to himself and why he was there, transitioning into his first song without a hitch. The moment the music started, his tension ease away. If anything could calm him, it was singing. His mother, teary-eyed and cheering was a bit too loud for his tastes, but she was proud. He couldn't fault her for that. 

Midway through his second song, Liam caught the door swing open in the corner of his eye. Louis walked in, head down and hands in his pockets. Liam wanted to stop – run to him and tell him he understood then, but he couldn't. He had to hold it in, finish up his performance and hope Louis stuck around long enough for Liam to catch him afterward.

By the time he was finished, Liam's adrenaline left him buzzing. There were countless hugs, congratulatory messages and even an autograph request, compliments of Lottie. He obliged, blushing, only after Ruth teased him about not letting his youngest fan down.

“Lottie has it bad.” A voice came from behind Liam.

“Louis,” Liam frowned, looking at the boy who gave a smile, even if he unable to hide the sadness behind his eyes.

“I wasn't gonna come,” Louis shrugged. “But I put a lot of work into this shit, so you bet your arse I wasn't about to let you take all of the credit.”

“Why didn't you tell me?” Liam could hardly believe it. Everyone that showed up wasn't because he was suddenly popular. Louis had pulled through, spending countless hours convincing everyone it was something they couldn't miss.

“If you'd just let me finish, idiot.” He laughed, pinching Liam's nipple.

Liam batted away his hands and knew Louis was right. He had been an idiot.

“Go enjoy this,” Louis nudged Liam, a string of people waiting to talk to him. “I'll wait.”

He bit his lip and nodded, feeling the warmth rise in his cheeks. 

*

Ruth and Nicola were happily chatting in the car, his parents standing at the curb when Liam reached them.

“I'm going to walk home with Louis, Mum,” he said, ignoring the way she raised her eyebrow in question. It was technically past his curfew, but it was a special night and even his mother couldn't deny that. He knew how it looked, but Liam didn't care. He had to make things right.

“Oh, I'm just so proud of you,” she smiled, giving him a suffocating hug. Somehow, he knew it wasn't just the performance she was going on about. When his mother started to tear up again, he pulled away before Louis caught up with him. He didn't want to end the night dying of embarrassment. 

“Payno!” Louis shouted, waving his arms in the air.

Liam, thankful, kissed his mum on the cheek and took off towards him.

“I swear, if you keep saving me...” Liam ducked his head, unable to believe he'd just said that.

“Then what?” Louis was challenging him.

There was no correct answer that didn't make Liam want to blush. Instead, he motioned for Louis to follow him and they began the walk home.

“I am sorry, you know?” Liam's brows furrowed. He wasn't sure how to explain how years of bullying had worn down his trust and raised his guard. “But after what you admitted, I thought here we go again. Louis is pranking me and I'm going to be excited for this and have worked so hard and then–“

“I know, I know! I'm such an arsehole. But,” Louis cut him off, reached out and grabbed hold of Liam's hand, giving it a light squeeze. “It started off as a joke, telling everyone the party was moved to my place. I didn't think everyone would actually listen to me!”

“Yeah, well, they did, so,” Liam was upset, but he looked down at Louis' hand in his and bit down on his lip. How was it the person who pretty much stole his sixteenth birthday party could hold his hand and make him feel anything but anger? He hated the mix of emotions, how he felt comforted when all he wanted was to be mad.

“If it helps, my mum nearly strangled me. I was grounded for months!” Louis looked genuinely sorry. “It's why I suggested this.”

Liam blinked. “Wait, you?”

“My mum wanted me to write you a letter or someshit and read it at school. Said I put you through enough.” Louis looked horrified at the prospect. “I told her I'd make it up to you and find you some guests for your show. Didn't think she'd sell me out for a whole month, though. Surprised the fuck out of me.”

“But why?” Liam knew Louis hadn't cared much about him for the past few years. Yet there he was, holding his hand as if it were something natural and common between the two of them.

“Wanted to make it up to you,” Louis shrugged. “The rest just happened. I didn't know I missed you.”

And like that, it all made sense.

By the time they reached Liam's front lawn, the sun had been set for several hours. Louis spread out on the grass, belly down and whining, feel obviously tired. Liam sat down next to him, the grass cool and welcoming beneath his touch.

Humming to himself, Liam leaned back on hands. Almost all of his preparation was done, half in part thanks to Louis. “I know you were forced to do this and you hated most it, but thank you.” Running his fingers through the blades of glass, he looked down at Louis. “I guess you're free now.”

There was no way Liam could have done it without Louis. He owed him so much more than he could ever give.

Slowly, Louis rose up to a seated position. This was it. Was Liam supposed to say goodbye? It wasn't like they were friends, at least Liam didn't think, anyway. He figured, despite the kissing, summer would end and things would go back to how they were – Louis would ditch him for the cool kids all over again and Liam was stuck feeling alone in a town he just wanted to escape. 

Getting attached to Louis would have been a mistake, which is exactly why he tried not to. All Liam wanted in that moment was to keep Louis as his own far more than he cared to admit. A sudden feeling of loss washed over Liam because he knew then that the past month had been just what his life was missing.

“Don't look at me like that, you wanker.” Louis playfully swung at Liam's arm.

Liam laughed, genuinely, his eyes crinkling up. He knew he'd miss the physical side of things the most. Boundaries were something that Louis had clearly never learned, made apparent when Louis wiggled his way into Liam's lap. Louis pushed Liam, even made him uncomfortable at times. Louis had a unique way of making Liam open up and forget about his shyness. There was something about the way Louis was swatting at him that made him laugh even harder.

Louis moved in before Liam could even finish laughing, hands in his hair and kissing him hard. Liam made a little sound of surprise but didn't hesitate, lips parting and welcoming Louis' tongue as it brushed against his own. 

A sigh and a light shove later, Liam fell back onto the grass, Louis settling against his chest as they kissed beneath the moonlit sky. Louis dragged it out, sucking Liam's bottom lip into his mouth, the two of them kissing lazily until both were exhausted.

Laying in the grass together, Liam looked to the boy who was curled up against him. At the start of the month, Liam was hoping for a successful gig. Unbeknownst to him, there was a much better prize at the finish line. Louis tilted his head up, pressing a kiss to Liam's chin. 

“Are we ever going to talk about this?” Liam licked at his swollen bottom lip, face flush.

“Dunno.” Louis tangled their fingers together. “When are you going to bring your new boyfriend home for dinner?”

Liam felt his heart swell when he closed the gap between them once more.

*

Descending down the hill, Liam closed his eyes briefly as the cool air nipped at his face, sending his scarf flowing out behind him. The rain fell at a steady pace, spraying everywhere when he turned the corner. 

“Hey, get over here you idiot!” A voice called out somewhere from behind him. 

Liam jumped off of his bike, letting it hit the ground with a thud. He started to run, he face lit up with a smile. Rolling up to a stop was Louis in his new car. It was without a doubt, a piece of rubbish but Liam hardly cared. Fitting his bike into the trunk, he climbed in to the passenger seat, shaking the rain from his curls.

“It happened, Liam, it happened!” 

“What, finally realized that I've been cooler than you all along?” Liam tugged on the sleeve of Louis' jumper, catching his mouth in a kiss.

“No!” Louis rolled his eyes, giving Liam a little shove. Immediately, he followed it up with a kiss of his own. “I'm going to uni next year!”

Liam's entire face lit up and he jumped at Louis, hugging him tightly, neither caring when they accidentally set off the car's horn. He had to read the acceptance letter twice – once in his head, another out loud just to see the determined smile that spread across Louis' face.

“I told you!” Liam's excitement was contagious and the two of them curled into one another, laughing as the heavy rain beat against the windshield.

Earlier that week, Liam decided he was going to audition for X Factor.

When they drove off into the rain, car rolling down the hill, Liam let out a happy sigh. Going down hill didn't always have to be so bad. Combined, they were invincible.


End file.
